Renascentia
by Shin no yoru
Summary: A new mafia Famiglia called the Renascentia has appeared in Namimori japan, not having a clue what's going on, much less that two members are going to be attending Namimori High, Tsuna is in for a big surprise. And what about a bet? Slash!


**Summary: **A new mafia Famiglia called the Renascentia has appeared in Namimori japan, not having a clue what's going on, much less that two members are going to be attending Namimori High, Tsuna is in for a big surprise. And what about a bet? Slash!

**AN: **This has been on my mind for a long time so I hope you enjoy it! I based who got what flames by reading— "So You Want to Make a KHR OC 2—Flames" by TehStraw on Deviantart, if you haven't read it you should because it really helped me with my KHR story makings. Reviews are always appreciated!

**Warnings: **Slash! Some Non-canon heterosexual pairings, major AU in the HP universe, one OC added. Acrobaleno!Albus.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or HP.

**~Renascentia~**

"Ho ho ho. I beg to differ my boy."

"_We both know that I'm the better tutor here, Dame-Tsuna's Guardians could easily defeat your sorry excuse of a family."_

"Ho? You're getting awful cocky there my boy, The Archangels aren't a force to be under-estimated either my boy."

"_Are you going where I think you are?"_

"Ho ho ho. Clever as always my boy."

"_You're on. Stop calling me your anything."_

"Ho ho. I'll stop as soon as you can guess my age."

Albus chortled to himself as he hung up. As always Reborn was amusing, but the hitman had a knack of acting before thinking when riled up, no matter how much he protested otherwise.

"What have you gotten us into now old man?"

Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and smiled brightly. "Tell your Angels to pack their things, we're about to embark on another adventure!"

"Ehh? Again? Last time you said that Luna ended up befriending a clan of cannibals, and the twins somehow started a rebellion against misuse of the letter "O"."

Albus chuckled stroking his mini-beard, his eyes sparking wildly behind his spectacles. "Christopher my boy, you can never have enough adventures, you never know when you're going to die so it's best to live life to its fullest."

Christopher stared dryly unaffected. "Hadrian isn't going to like this."

Albus gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling as Christopher left to go spread the news. Christopher was right—perhaps he could drug the lightning user and deal with the consequences later.

The question was though, which Angel should he use to administer the drug? Hadrian was very temperamental, so it was rather dangerous to make him mad. Maybe Draco was the best bet; he was one of the only Angels able to survive when Hadrian went into one of his 'fits' after all.

He turned toward his partner giving the small phoenix a bright smile. "Fawkes go get Archangel Uriel, I need to ask him a favor."

**~Renascentia~**

"Shit!" Draco turned a corner sharply just avoiding the Kusarigama, and picked up his pace furthering the distance between himself and the pissed off Archangel. "This is worse than the time the twins dyed his hair pink!"

Draco effortlessly used a wall to propel his body up and onto a house roof, sighing in relief when he spotted his destination just ahead.

After a few houses he jumped down, landing in a slight crouch and wrinked his nose in distaste when he spotted dirt on his uniform. "Mother and Father are probably rolling in their graves, a Malfoy running away?! But the number one rule is to preserve the Malfoy line so I'm sure they understand."

He stood straight scanning his surroundings with a critical eye. "Nice architecture, could use some yard work though, the landscaping is atrocious!"

"Herbivore you're late."

The low voice broke Draco out of his 'chick mode', as the twins called it, and he turned his head toward the teen that had just arrived.

"Greetings," Draco nodded sending the scowling teen a polite smile. "You may want to move slightly to the right, my college is about to arrive and he isn't in the best mood."

The teen studied him for a moment before compiling a wary look in his narrowed eyes. Not a moment later Hadrian arrived skidding to a stop when he spotted Draco, his glasses askew and his uniform a mess. He flicked his eyes toward the dark teen before focusing on Draco, twirling one of his Kusarigama by its chain.

"Draco," He internally shuttered at the dangerous tone in the other Angels voice, but made sure to keep his face blank as Hadrian took a step closer. "Before I tear you limb by limb, where are we?"

"Namimori Japan."

"Albus?"

"Who else?"

Draco relaxed when Hadrian gave a snort and tucked his weapons behind his back. Albus was the one to blame this time so he lucked out, hopefully it would be a long time before Hadrian went into another 'fit'.

"You,"

Draco turned and winced when he spotted the Tonfas within the teens grasp, this wasn't good.

Hadrian raised a brow a bland look on his features as he scanned the other teen. "Who are you?"

Draco sighed in defeat when the tension rose around the two teens. Leave it to Hadrian to start a fight before they even entered the school.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Ah. Potter Hadrian."

"Wait!" Draco stepped in between the teens ignoring the burning glares he got from both sides. "We're new students so it would be greatly appreciated if you could direct us toward the direction of our class."

A moment of silence passed and Draco almost thought that he was going to be ignored. Hibari gave Hadrian one more look before turning sharply, his coat snapping in the breeze.

"Come."

The two Angels compiled, Draco taking the moment to appraise the teen's stance. If he had let the two fight he wasn't sure who would win, not when the opponent walked as fluidly as Hibari did.

"I don't think Hibari would appreciate you checking out his ass."

Draco snapped his head toward Hadrian, giving him a light glare. "I am a Malfoy, we do not 'check out men's asses', only women's."

Hadrian gave a snort stuffing his hands deep within his pockets. "Like that's so much better."

Draco flipped his hair. "Must I always remind you to keep your back straight? You look akin to a caveman when you slouch like that, and must you keep your hair that way I swear a bird could nest in there. Also your uniform looks a mess, what have I told you about being proper…"

"Ah. There he goes again."

**~Renascentia~**

Pulling away from the green telescope Reborn gave a light smirk. "So that's the two strongest Archangels. As expected from Albus, he only accepts the best results."

Reborn allowed Leon to transform back eyeing the way the dark haired angel walked. "It looks like Hibari will have some fun soon in the future, though the other could probably give him a run for his money as well."

"Ho ho ho. Right you are my boy, though I dare say Hadrian would be a far better opponent since they both have two weapons."

Reborn turned toward the other baby giving him a smirk. "Hn. We will see—Hibari is the strongest of the guardians so he won't easily be defeated."

"Ho ho ho."

"Where have you located the other Angels?"

"You will have to find out for yourself my boy."

Reborn scowled. "I said to stop calling me that."

"Ho ho ho. Only if you can guess my age."

"Hn."

_Be prepared Dame-Tsuna, your about to meet what could be one of the Vongola's most useful allies or dangerous enimes. Don't mess this up._

**~Renascentia~**

**An: **I hope you enjoyed this! You might meet some more of the Archangels next time… but who knows.


End file.
